


Mistaken Identity

by veronamay



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-14
Updated: 2005-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not the way the night was supposed to end, Billy thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://sparkythehamstr.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sparkythehamstr.livejournal.com/)**sparkythehamstr** , who is evil and conniving and yet strangely enabling. Entirely unbeta'd and written on the fly.

Billy thrust deep and strong and hard into Dom’s body, crushing him into the mattress, in his extremity of release and mindless pleasure yelling a name that echoed off the walls for what seemed like centuries after. He froze for a half-second, still lying heavy over Dom, staring into blue eyes that were slowly filling with horror. He barely even noticed Dom’s orgasm, but then neither did Dom seem to care. He shook with it, appeared to suffer through it more than enjoy it, and when it was over he lay stiff until Billy could pull out and roll away. They lay on opposite sides of the bed, not touching, not speaking. And still the echoes of a name that was definitely not Dom’s seemed to rebound in the too-small space of the room.

This was not the way the night was supposed to end, Billy thought.

_EARLIER_

He hadn’t meant to take it seriously. Dom flirted; he flirted; hell, _everyone_ flirted, the more so when they were out together. It was fun, it was slightly naughty and it pulled girls better than anything else he’d ever seen. Five minutes of him leering at Dom or Orlando or copping a quick feel of Elijah’s arse, and there were girls swarming all over them. Christ, it wasn’t even a challenge to pull a bird anymore; they seemed to gather on one side of the room like a harem, waiting to be chosen. No challenge to be had there. But he was drunk and frustrated and horny, and by God he was going to fuck _someone_ tonight. Didn’t much matter who.

So when Dom started gyrating to Prince’s “Cream”, right there on the edge of the dance floor, right in front of Billy’s spot at the bar, with approximately zero restraint and fueled by more vodka-Red Bulls than was sensible, Billy – fueled by more Glenmorangie than he should ever drink again – didn’t stop him. Didn’t laugh and turn it into a joke. Billy turned away from the bar, in fact, faced Dom head-on and stared at him, daring him to take the stupid song to its utter limit and proposition him in front of everyone. He’d wanted to see how far Dom would go, and how far he’d let _himself_ go. He’d felt a bit wild, a bit unhinged. A bit curious.

And Dom had delivered. Lord, had he ever; his hips had worked half the nightclub into a frenzy, rocking and circling, encased in faded denim that clung just enough, his eyes drilling into Billy’s from ten feet away. Making it very clear to anyone looking that the show was just for Billy. Daring Billy right back, throwing a challenge in his face. _Wanna make something of it?_ his look said. And looking at him through a haze of alcohol and affection and unfocused lust, Billy thought that his answer was, _Hell, yes._ It was the most interesting offer he’d get tonight.

It wasn’t until they were in bed, Dom naked and sweaty and stretched out beneath him, moaning Billy’s name deep in his throat, that Billy realised this might be more than just a challenge to Dom. He had a vague inkling that all was not right; this wasn’t the bit of fun he’d imagined. But by then it was far too late to stop – he was too turned on and Dom was much, much too good at this. He eased in with little foreplay; Dom was so wound up he was practically _ordering_ Billy to fuck him. And it was good; Jesus Christ, it was fucking amazing. He started off slow, to get used to it – the tightness, Jesus, he’d not felt anything like it in years – but then Dom started to writhe and buck under him, and Billy thrust out of sync just once and hit Dom’s prostate and then all thought of technique went straight to hell. They thrashed around on the bed, Billy struggling to keep some control, Dom wrapping arms and legs around him, trying to arch up enough to kiss. Billy avoided his mouth without thinking; he didn’t want that. Kissing was emotional, and this wasn’t. It was fucking, plain and simple; pure animal lust taken to extremes, complete with scratching and biting and gripping hard enough to cause bruises.

Then Billy thrust deep and his orgasm overtook him, and he lost control. Forgot that this was Dom, that he couldn’t slink off afterward like any other one-night stand and never see him again. He shuddered and bit his lip against the agonising pleasure shooting through his cock, up his spine and into his shoulders; jerked once, twice; shouted almost without being aware of what he did until it was out of his mouth. Fell like a stone back into himself as realisation hit.

_NOW_

And now here they were, side by side, staring up at the ceiling in Dom’s bedroom. The scene of the crime. Not just a bit of fun to Dom, after all. The taste of his sweat was like ashes in Billy’s mouth.

“I should go,” Billy said at last. He waited for Dom to say, _No, wait, let’s talk about this. We can fix this._ Waited for some sign that things weren’t totally – pardon the pun – fucked. There was a long moment of silence.

“Maybe you should,” Dom said, and rolled away from him.


End file.
